


Tripled Fun

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Gentleman Caller [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Arsene gets invited over to Milady's during the ladies' tea time unknowingly.





	Tripled Fun

Arsene ducked inside the doorway, surprised to see Johanna and Carmen there too, having tea with Milady already. His mouth quirked up, but he decided to continue on his original path, taking the empty seat across from Milady.  
  
"I did not realize I was interrupting your gathering, ladies."  
  
"I invited you, did I not?" Milady asked, pouring him a cup he knew he wasn't going to touch. "You're not interrupting at all, dear."  
  
Arsene leaned back, tenting his fingers in front of his face.   
  
"So what can I do for my three favorite women in the world?"  
  
"Resorting to flattery, Lupin? How amusing." Carmen said, giving him a look.  
  
"I think it's absurd you have favorites, Arsene, considering your reputation." Johanna added.  
  
"Oh shush, he's very considerate after all."  
  
"I am free for the evening, if that interests the three of you."  
  
"And suppose it does?"  
  
"I figured it might. I hand control of the evening to the three of you."  
  
"How perfect. Arsene, get up."  
  
He did so, hands clapsed behind his back. Carmen and Milady hooked their arms with his, pulling him to Milady's bedroom, Johanna close behind them, transforming. Arsene got released, turning to face the three women.  
  
"This is gonna be a little different then the last time. All three of you need to strip for me, please." Milady said.  
  
Carmen pushed her back to Arsene to get him to help her take her clothes off. He did so sensually, brushing his hands lovingly over her body. Carmen helped him undress as well, pulling him in for a kiss and giggling as they fell back onto the bed. Arsene went for another kiss, the two roaming their hands over each other's bodies.  
  
"Safe word, mistress?" Johanna asked, ignoring them.  
  
"I think cat is fine, if that's agreeable." Milady said, putting a hand on her hip. "Now, behave you two."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They mumbled, sitting up and seperating.   
  
"Now, Carmen, lay down. You're first this time."   
  
She did as she was told, Arsene getting gently moved out of the way as Johanna and Milady tie her wrists together and her legs apart to the bed frame.   
  
"Arsene, I have a job for you." Milady pulled him aside, smiling serenely. "You're going to eat her out, but you don't stop until I say you do, no matter how much she begs, got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Now go. She's ready for you."  
  
Johanna just finished tying a blindfold on Carmen, getting up to go get something else from Milady's stuff. Arsene positioned himself on the bed, trailing his fingers over her thighs and pressing down on them as he began.  
  
"Oh! A, mmn, a tongue that warm has to be Arsene."  
  
Her hips tried to move to meet his tongue, restrained by his hands as he tightened his grip. She let out a little whine. The bed shifted as Johanna rejoined them, running her hands over Carmen's breasts, teasing her nipples. He could feel her squirming, but he pressed on, moving in that pattern he knows she likes and not letting up. She moaned and writhed as she had her first orgasm, and then another soon after.   
  
"Arsene, Arsene please! Sstop, that's too many, I-" Carmen's begging was interrupted as another orgasm wracked through her body, Arsene ignoring her. "Fuck, let up, let up! Please!"  
  
"He'll only stop when I say so, Carmen dear. It's no use begging to him."  
  
"Milady, pleeaasssse! It's too much, too, too much."  
  
"Arsene, stop."  
  
Arsene pulled away, Milady trailing her nails down his back, leaving small scratches.  
  
"Good boy. Johanna, untie her. It's your turn."  
  
Arsene got up as they untied Carmen and put Johanna in her place. He laid back down, watching until they were finished, Johanna looking at him despite being blindfolded. He didn't hesitate, holding her hips down like he did with Carmen as he started. Johanna was squirming with pleasure, and it didn't take long for her to start moaning too. Carmen got her own revenge as she started playing with Johanna's nipples.  
  
"Lu-, mmph! Arsene~!" Johanna threw her head back as she orgasmed. "Arsene, please!"  
  
Arsene pressed on, ignoring her pleas and begging as she struggled to get away from him. Her begging got more insistent as she came again.  
  
"Johanna, you know how this works."  
  
"Milady! Mistress tell him to stop, please!"  
  
Milady rested her fingers lightly against his back, watching. After another couple of orgasms, Milday tapped his back.  
  
"Stop. Good job Arsene."  
  
He sat up, helping Carmen to untie Johanna as Milady sat down in her armchair.   
  
"Arsene, darling? Come here."  
  
Arsene glided over, kneeling before her. Milady swung her legs over his shoulders, pulling his face close. Arsene just goes for it, wanting to please her as well.  
  
"Mmph, good boy." She murmured, pressing her heels into his back.  
  
After several minutes, Arsene felt a tug on his horn, pulling away.  
  
"Good. Now go to the bed, it's your turn dear."  
  
Arsene got up, trying to relieve as much of the soreness in his jaw as he could as he made his way over. Carmen and Johanna stop him, running fingers teasingly over his skin. Arsene lets them guide him where they needed him to be, pliant under their touch. They push him onto the bed, watching Carmen get out the rope as Johanna puts a blindfold on him. He feels something get slipped over his cock and tighten, his wrists and ankles tied tightly apart like the other two had been. He squirmed as he felt fingers enter him, working him open as he gasped and panted. He felt the fingers removed after some time and something else pushed in to replace them, squirming even more. A click and suddenly he felt soft vibrations inside of him, moaning as they turned it up higher. He was writhing in pleasure, jolting as one of them touch his very sensitive cock.  
  
"Oh dear, you must really want to come, hm?" Carmen purred, a tint of mischief in her voice.  
  
"Nn! Please..." He breathlessy begged, bucking his hips uselessly as the vibrations got stronger.  
  
"Well, it's not up to us, Lupin. It's up to our mistress. You better please her with your display."  
  
He whined, tugging on the ropes and feeling the ropes dig in a little. He was quietly pleading as they withdrew from around him, getting themselves ready. Milady turned the vibrator off and slid it out of him, Arsene sighing in relief. He looks to see she had her large strap on already, coating it in lube.   
  
"I figured since you loved it so much last time, Lupin." She teased, pressing it against his entrance.  
  
"Of course." He mumbled, waiting for her to go.  
  
"Well?" She asked sweetly after a moment, tilting her head.  
  
"Milady, please." He murmured, getting louder as she feathered small touches over his dick. "Please, mistress, please take me now."  
  
Arsene gasped as she pushed into him, groaning as she bottomed out. Her grip was tight on his hips as she raised them a little to get a better angle.  
  
"See? All you had to do was ask nicely."   
  
Milady thrusted into him, starting slow but soon moving to hard and fast, Arsene moaning and trying to roll his hips to match her pace. He felt good, the world fading to just his increasingly edged pleasure at Milady's hands   
  
"Do we get to play with him some more, mistress? Please?" Carmen asked.  
  
Arsene remembered the two of them had an audience, Milady stopping for a moment.   
  
"Mm, maybe. Don't think the poor thing will last too long like this if I keep having my fun, anyway."  
  
Arsene panted as Milady pulled out of him. He felt the ropes on his ankles were being untied, Milady leaning over him to untie his wrists. She got off the bed, Carmen and Johanna taking her place.  
  
"Might need to be stretched a bit more before we have our turn, Carmen." Johanna murmured, pushing three fingers into him to do so.  
  
Arsene let himself relax as Johanna opened him even more. Carmen hummed in agreement, taking one of the ropes off one of the posts. She put his wrists together to tie them together, making sure he couldn't get out of it on his own. Johanna removed her fingers, helping Carmen lift him up to his knees and pin him between them, his arms put around Johanna's neck. He gasped as Carmen bit his neck, still being rearranged by Johanna.  
  
"We're gonna make you feel almost as good as Milady makes you feel, Arsene." Carmen murmured, kissing his cheek.  
  
Arsene was only slightly uncomfortable as both of their toys entered him together, burying his face in Johanna's neck to muffle a whimper. It turned into a moan as they moved, digging his nails into Johanna's skin.  
  
"Fuck..." He stammered.  
  
The two murmured praise and encouragement as they went, Arsene panting hard.  
  
"Please, please, mmn-! Too much... Need to- hah... lemme cum." Arsene begged them, digging his claws into Johanna's back deep enough to cut.  
  
"But Arsene, aren't you having fun?" Carmen teased, leaving another mark on his neck.  
  
"Ladies, let the man cum. I'd say he's earned it." Milady ordered.  
  
They moved again so Carmen was lying on her back, Arsene in her hold, Johanna above them. They thrusted slowly again, Arsene groaning. Carmen teasingly stroked him a few times as he whined and arched his back. Carmen loosened the ring before pulling it off, the two not losing their rhythm.   
  
Arsene cried out as he came, splashing all over his stomach and chest and a bit onto Johanna's stomach and Carmen's hand. He couldn't see anything for a few moments, the pleasure blinding.  
  
They carefully pulled out of him, checking on him as he slowly regained his senses. The three cleaned up and put away, checking each other for injuries. Johanna shrugged off the scratches she recieved.   
  
"You good, Arsene?" Carmen asked as she began cleaning him off.  
  
"Was'alot." He mumbled, reaching for her.  
  
Carmen tossed the towel away before accepting the cuddle, Arsene hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He felt dead tired. He knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.  
  
"Oh dear." Milady stifled a giggle. "Perhaps we should be pampering him tomorrow? Or at least proper thank you gifts?"  
  
There were quiet murmurs of agreement. The other two figure out how to join Carmen and Arsene without disturbing a sleepy Arsene. Milady slipped herself partially under Arsene as Johanna settled on the other side of her, the two making the bed dip more. Arsene hummed in content, falling asleep as the other three quietly talked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i think this is a great way to end this series.


End file.
